Glaciers
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Answering the call of a captured heroine, Robin makes Miko a member of the team. Her sister Kitsune had sent him to find her, and now they are all together. But Miko and Kitsune share a dark past from a mysterious world full of monsters and demons, and they struggle not to bring their pain and torment to Jump City.
1. Call

Miko was sitting in a caged room, covered in talismans.

There were burns covering her arms as the purification bit at her whenever she moved. Her hair, which was usually dark ebony, was a teal color and matted and torn. Her eyes were red from crying and her skin was pale.

Miko was cherishing the birds flying in the forest. Then Black Angel arrived. "You haven't cried for months and I'm losing money. But I have someone that will make you cry."

Slade arrived at Miko's chamber and cut her cheek to make her cry. But as Black Angel has experienced, it didn't work. Just then the birds Miko was cherishing earlier passed by, and Slade realized her weakness. He grabbed the birds and killed them.. causing Miko to shed tears and the tears turn to pearls.. a happy Black Angel awaits.

Slade knelt down and looked at Miko. "You could make this easier on yourself if you just teach yourself how to cry."

She let out a silent cry of anguish, a cry that went out on the spirit winds.

Xxx

In Jump City on the street, Sirens wailed in the distance; a figure ran along the sidewalk and ducked into an alley. There was a bulging sack in his hand; a burglar on the run from the police. He looked back toward the mouth of the alley, just in time to see the squad cars race past, he looked away smugly. Before he could get ten steps away, though, a shadow passes quickly over him; he stopped.

"Huh?" Burglar said.

With his free hand, he pulled out a crowbar and brandished it uncertainly. He looked up toward the sky and from one side to the other and back to the center. Something flashed down from the rooftops on this last movement and resolved into a birdarang, giving away Robin's presence on the scene. The burglar lost his hold on the crowbar when the projectile clanged into it.

The burglar stammered and backed up. "I don't want trouble, okay?"

A black blur dropped into view behind him, at the far end of the alley, and he turned this way to find a pair of pinpoint eyes staring at him from the shadows. They belonged to a large bat, one of a thick knot that wings toward the camera with a great squeaking commotion. Throwing his arms up to protect his face, the burglar stood his ground as they flapped past. The next voice, deadly serious threw a whole new scare into him.

"You should've thought of that before you committed the crime." Robin said.

He advanced implacably toward the camera before sprinting in. His high kick found the chin and slid the burglar back five yards or so. The man ran back toward the interloper; Robin backed up a bit and blocked the wild punches arcing toward his head before delivering a chop to the breadbasket and a kick to the chest. Down went the burglar, but the Boy Wonder did not let it rest; he bounded up a wall and pushed away for a boost upward. This move carried him over the criminal's shoulders, and he grabbed them for a solid body slam.

Even this is not enough, as Robin dragged the human punching bag up off the ground and threw him into the wall, where he slid down, half knocked out.

"Hey! This isn't your town! Aren't you supposed to be with-?" Burglar said.

Robin moved closer. "Just moved here. And from now on, I work alone."

A cry of anguish struck Robin's mind. Images of Miko, imprisoned and tortured, flashed through the young hero's mind. His masked eyes narrowed, determined to find and rescue her; to answer the call.

A green bighorn sheep bounded into view. Beast Boy had arrived at just the right moment, and he resumed human form and salutes Robin. He wore the outfit he sported while working with the Doom Patrol, the black/magenta outfit of today, black boots trimmed with magenta, the magenta/gray hood and mask.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir! Did you hear that call? How can I help?" Beast Boy said. "Wowzers! You're Robin, aren't you, sir?"

He had let the salute slip in his excitement, but now reestablished it.

"Well, you can start by not calling me "sir."" Robin said.

The green youth's eyes had again gone as wide as saucers and are now shining with the purest admiration; sparkles hover around his smiling face, and that hand was still plastered to his eyebrow.

"Well, let me just say that it's a real honor to be-" Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, was it?" Robin said.

"Yes, sir?" Beast Boy said.

The pulse went out again and both boys held their heads against Miko's screams.

"Yo! Who's that screaming girl?" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy slid up. "You guys hear her too?"

"I'm going to save her." Robin said. "But we have a better chance together."

"What do you think, you the boss or something?" Cyborg said.

"Just give me a chance." Robin said. "Follow me. The call's coming from the forest."


	2. Forest

Miko hated going out as a child.

She and her sister had been adopted by a horrid man who wanted to use their powers for selfish gain. Her older sister took great pains to protect her.

But even then, Miko's earliest memories were of the noise.

Crouching on a crowded street, the emotions and thoughts of humans striking her like knives.

_Ugh, so annoying!_

_Yeah, right, idiot!_

_Boring, I wanna go home and sleep._

_Why'd I marry this guy?_

_This is boring. I want to go home._

_That old letch!_

_Idiot!_

_So bored._

_You just don't get it._

_She's so annoying._

"Kurai." Reiko, her sister was holding her as she trembled and shook. "Kurai! I-I thought you'd be okay here.. Let's go home. Let go back, okay?"

"Be quiet!" Kurai, later to be called Miko, cried. "Be quiet. The voices...won't stop."

xxx

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg woke up from the same dream.

"Her memories?" Cyborg wondered.

"And I thought I had it bad..." Beast Boy mused.

"We don't have much time." Robin said. "Didn't you notice? The voice is getting more desperate."

"Poor girl's in pain!" Beast Boy shouted. "We have to save her from this monster!"

Black Angel realized someone was invading their territory, so he dispatched one of his men. On their way Robin and the gang met one of Black Angel's men.

"I am Hirue!" He said. "You go no further."

He was a tentacle-like creature.

Beast Boy attacked as a lion, clawing the monster and weakening it. Cyborg blasted it into a tree, and then Robin tied it up with a rope.

The gang defeated him and they continued on towards the mansion, ready to face any challenges Black Angel might send against them.

Xxx

"One of my men has disappeared," Slade said to Black Angel.

"Just who are these people?!" Black Angel screeched.

"They are an up and coming group of fighters," Slade said. "They are skilled and have each taken down major criminals. I can face them and end them if necessary."

"Come with me," Black Angel said, and brought Slade to a prison where a giant chimera was held.

"This monster is ruthless and can kill people in seconds," Black Angel said. "I want you to kill it."

He expected Slade to shy away from something so difficult, so he could lower his salary.

"I detest this kind of act," Slade said. "I may not seem the type, but I like animals."

It turned out that Slade was powerful after all, and he punched a hole right through the monster's body in just one attack thus killing it in a blink of an eye. Black Angel was surprised and finally gained some confidence.

Xxx

Later Black Angel summoned Slade to his side.

"Who do you have to finish the intruders?" Black Angel asked.

"I have many special defenses in place, but my toughest group is the mercenary group of the Ogre Triad." Slade said, presenting three monstrous mercenaries. "Miyuki, Gokumonki, and Inmaki."

"How much is this going to cost me?" Black Angel asked.

Slade showed him their going rate.

Black Angel was irate. So he thought of a trick - and suddenly the whole forest blew up. Black Angel initiated the self-destruct button and destroyed the forest that surrounded the mansion. It looked like he got rid of the outsiders for good.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg emerged from the rubble and made faces at the camera they obviously had discovered was watching them.

"Looks like you'll be paying their going rate after all," Slade commented.

"Wire the funds." Black Angel said. "These upstarts will face the Ogre Triad!"


	3. Kind Voices

"I know you've had this power since birth, but as your sister, it's so frustrating that I can't help you deal with it." Reiko, later to be called Kitsune, said.

A man, that they only knew as "Father" walked in. He had long ago adopted them and used their abilities and talents to gain wealth and power.

"Why don't we send her to the hospital?" Father said. "Or to one of my laboratories."

"No hospitals! They might hurt her even more." Reiko said. "I'm worried, though. As she gets older, she'll go through hardships because she has power others don't have."

"Hardships?" Father said, disbelieving. "Power doesn't give you hardships. It gives you whatever you want."

Reiko rolled her eyes. "People won't understand her power."

Kurai sat alone in the corner. _A kind sister. A kind voice. My only light. I don't want to cause her trouble because of my power. I will keep it a secret, the way she does with hers, and try to live a normal life._

Xxx

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were sitting around a campfire, finishing a meal as they looked up at the citadel.

"The girl's a lot like us." Cyborg pointed out.

"And she brought us together, right sir?" Beast Boy said.

"Seriously, stop calling me that." Robin said.

"Roger." Beast Boy saluted.

Robin walked toward the citadel.

Beast Boy ran after the departing teen, who stopped at his approach.

"Hey, sir...uh...I mean, Robin? Do you maybe-?" Beast Boy said.

"Sorry. I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team." Robin said.

"Need a sidekick?" Beast Boy said.

Nothing doing, so he turned back toward Cyborg and got an idea.

"Just you and me, then, huh? Cool." Beast Boy circled him. "I-I haven't really had anybody to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol. This is gonna be fun."

His last word was cut off when he ran flat into the back of the big man, who had suddenly stopped dead. He finally uncovered his hooded head. The back of his cybernetic cranium stood revealed in full detail for the first time, and he turned to throw a healthy dose of irritation at Beast Boy.

"There! Take a good, long look! I had an accident, and now, I'm a monster, all right? A cyborg!" Cyborg said.

"Cyborg? Cool!" Beast Boy jumped on his shoulders. "You're like Robot Man 2.0!" He kept zipping about.

"You're a weird, little dude, you know that?" Cyborg said flatly.

After a bit more inspection, he dismounted and laughed a bit.

"You called me "dude."" Beast Boy said. _Cyborg put his hood up and left. "_Okay, so...see you later. Right, dude?" No answer. "Dude?"

No answer, but he had no time to try again; each of them were confronted by a member of the Ogre Triad.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy shouted.


	4. Ogre Triad

"The witch!" Takashi said. "The witch is here!"

Kurai didn't know why this particular boy loved to torment her. But she remained silent.

"Say something, witch!" Takashi demanded

Kurai didn't say anything, just sat at her desk.

"Eat this!" Takashi said. "Aren't you a witch? My sister said that witches eat live newts!"

Kurai finally looked up. "I can't eat thi-"

Takashi grabbed her. "Shut it! Hold her! Stick it in her mouth! Get it! Ew! She ate it! She actually ate it!"

Kuri's countenance shivered and she pulsed. Her eyes went from icy blue to crimson. "Shut up."

"What?" Takashi looked at her. "What's your problem, witch?"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Kuri shouted. "If I'm a witch, what are _you_?! You think it's okay to do such terrible things? I hate you. I hate you so much! You should just die!"

Kuri affixed him with a fierce gaze. She gripped her metal pencil case and crushed it. _DIE!_

Takashi crumpled to the ground.

There was a flicker, and Kuri's eyes went back to ice blue, and she screamed.

Xxx

"I am Miyuki and you go no further," she said to Robin.

Miyuki used a rope and strangled Robin off, but Robin used this for his own advantage and he bounced up and nailed Miyuki with a punch right on her chest. Miyuki continued to attack, but Yusuke fired back with a powerful roundhouse kick right into her chest again and sent her smashing to the wall.

Xxx

Another one of Tarukane's men faced Cyborg: Inmaki. He had some cloaking skills and he managed to slash Beast Boy in his back with his wolverine-like claws. Since he can't see him because he was cloaked Cyborg tried to escape... then turned a corner. Just then Cyborg unleashed an attack! Boom! It hit Inmaki and knocks him out. He deliberately tried to escape so that Inmaki will follow him as he lured him into a setup...

xxx

Beast Boy suddenly got caught by another monster - It was Gokumonki, another one of Tarukane's henchmen. Beast Boy became a snake and slithered behind him and bit him on the butt!

Xxx

"All right. We need some way to track-" Robin said. "She's near."

They all looked at him.

"It must be the mental connection..." Robin quickly covered.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent." Beast Boy turned into a sniffing bloodhound. While he tried to uncover a lead, Cyborg rolled up the right sleeve of his sweatshirt, revealing the circuitry of that bionic forearm for the first time.

"There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it." Cyborg said.

"Good." Robin said

Beast Boy resumed human form. "I've got her trail!"

He turned back into a canine and drops out again. Cyborg's display now showed the dancing spikes of a cardiac rhythm as it made itself heard.

"And I can hear her heartbeat." Cyborg said.

Xxx

Black Angel was getting more and more irate.

"Now, it will be you, Slade, versus the outsiders," Black Angel said. "Do not disappoint me."

"I will finish them off, Master." Slade promised.


	5. Sonic Boom

"He finally regained consciousness this morning. But then his mother, who had been by his side, collapsed from the strain." Father said.

"Do they know why the child collapsed?" Reiko asked.

"Not yet..." Father said.

"I wanted him to die." Kuri said. "It's because I really wanted him to die, so it's-"

"So this is your fault?" Father said.

"Shut up, idiot." Reiko snapped.

"When will the police take me?" Kuri asked. "When will I go to the police station? I attempted murder."

"But... there's no proof that your power did it-" Reiko attempted.

"There's no proof that it _wasn't_ my power." Kuri said. "Next time I might actually kill someone."

"I have a solution." Father said. "If you agree to cooperate."

After that, Kuri never left the special isolation room, made just for her. And Kuri never saw another human being again.

Xxx

Robin finally saw the girl that she wanted to rescue right from the start, Miko.

_We are coming to rescue you._ He thought to her

_NO! YOU MUST LEAVE!_ Miko screamed in his mind.

_You called for us!_ Robin called.

_Everyone...who comes near...is killed..._ Miko's voice became weak. _I never intended you to come. My call was involuntary. Leave now, while you still have your life!_

_I will not!_ Robin said stubbornly.

_Why? _Miko asked

_Because we're on your side._ Robin said

unfortunately they had to pass their last test first, and that was a showdown with Slade. Robin underestimated Slade's strength and started to charge, but Cyborg stopped her.

"There's something powerful about him," Cyborg said.

"You are good to warn him," Slade said.

Slade started to charge up, and the immense power he displayed blew Robin off his feet, and before they knew it Slade charged them. Beast Boy lunged as a cougar, and Slade knocked him out. Robin launched his Birdarang, but it was knocked back and he was smashed into the wall. Cyborg sneaked from the side and fired his weapon but Slade was able to jump and avoid it, making them feel like their powers didn't stand a chance against a monster like him.

Up on the balcony, Miko cried out in sorrow. "No!"

With their connection, the three teens felt what Miko had gone through, the torture she got when she was being forced to cry by Black Angel for his own personal deeds, the loss of her loved ones, and one by one, they stood up, infuriated.

"You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Robin said to them.

"You know it!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Say the word." Cyborg said.

"Go!" Robin called out.

Beast Boy charged as a panther and distracted Slade. Cyborg and Robin unleashed the Sonic Boom for the first time, and took out Slade.


	6. Teen Titans

The Lotis Priestess ventured to the Taijiya Cave for the Final Battle.

"What was it you did to him!" Midoriko demanded. "PAA-SA!"

"You want truth?" Khione said, lunging with knife like ice. "Why was your love so easily broken? Such a fragile, laughable trust you had in each other!"

"Despicable! ARE-GO!" Midoriko growled.

Spiritual chains bound the demonic priestess.

"KA-SHA!" Khione shattered the chains. "Your love was your undoing. Greatest Power? Don't make me laugh! SHA-NA!"

Midoriko collapsed.

"Do you have even strength to finish me like you promised?" Khione laughed coldly. "RA-JI-KA!"

No! She would not die to the word with which she destroyed her beloved. She didn't deserve it!

"UT-EI!" Midoriko screamed the counter-word.

Midoriko and Khione were both destroyed in the resulting explosion, bodies mummified in the cave.

Their souls sprang out and streaked across the sky of Demon World.

In the Human World, a baby girl was born with the twin souls at her core. This girl was Kurai Hikari, one day to be called Miko.

xxx

Robin made his way to the balcony where Miko was being held.

All was quiet. It was freezing cold, and there was no one holding her captive anymore.

Miko pointed wordlessly at the chair where a tape recorder sat.

"I'm going to start digging...five graves should be a good start..." The message played.

Miko was bound by talismans.

Robin put the recorder in his tool belt and went to Miko.

"Can you remove the talismans?" Miko asked.

Robin removed them and Miko stood up with fire in her eyes.

She leapt down from the balcony and heals Cyborg and Beast Boy's wounds.

Robin played the recording for them. "Do you know who Black Angel and Slade are?"

"Nope." Beast Boy said.

"No idea." Cyborg said.

Miko frowned. "All I know is they have been my captors for a long time, and I have never seen their faces."

Robin offered her a hand. "Try not to hate all humans, alright? We're not all low-lives like Black Angel and Slade. We could be your friends."

Miko shook her head sadly. "All of my friends have died because of me."

"We're made of stronger stuff." Beast Boy said, knocking on Cyborg's suit.

"Kid's got a point." Cyborg said.

"We promise not to die." Robin said, extending his hand again.

Miko instead embraced Robin, tears of joy crystallizing. She caught the tears in her hands and offered them to Robin.

"As payment." Miko said. "For saving me."

"Keep them." Robin said. "You shouldn't have to pay for things with your sadness."

Miko started to laugh. "Those were _happy_ tears! They are much more powerful when they come from joy!"

Miko put them in her pocket. "I'll find some use for them."

Cyborg eyed his shredded clothes. "Aw, man, my suit!"

"So? You look way cooler without it." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah. Like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy was crushed. "Goofy? My mask is cool. Isn't it? Miko?"

She and Cyborg shook their heads grimly.

Beast Boy pulled at the bottom edge of his mask. "But...what about my secret identity?"

Cyborg had shed his tattered civvies.

"What secret identity? You're green." Miko pointed out.

Beast Boy thought very hard. "Uh...mmm...uh, uh...oh...hm."

He pulled off the headgear, and Robin and Miko looked at him.

"What now?" Cyborg asked. "We're just a band of four misfits."

"Wrong." Robin said. "We're not four misfits. We're one team. The Teen Titans."

"I have a wonderful idea." Miko smiled.

Xxx

A while later, the Teen Titans were standing proudly in front of Titans Tower holding their communicators.

"Bought with happiness!" Miko proudly declared.

They entered the Tower, and Robin pauses at the door. _"When there's trouble, you know who to call." _

Miko closed the door with her powers.


	7. Surprise

**Demon World**

Kitsune leaped off a tree to the ground. She was often described as having vulpine features. She had freckled, tanned skin and long, curly red hair that was pulled in a messy ponytail, and had big, emerald gold eyes. She stood around five foot six. She wore a green half kimono that fell to her knees and was designed with roses. She waved a hand and a starball formed below her. She stepped on it and began to fly out a portal towards Jump City. Behind her a dragon breathed fire, giving chase.

**Jump City**

A fireworks show was in full swing. At the waterfront; the cloud's brilliant streak descended past the display and below the horizon. Nearby there was a carnival-Ferris wheel, roller coaster, games, the usual. The Ferris Wheel lifted directly over the harbor. One of the wheel's cars held Robin and Miko. She watched the pyrotechnics with complete awe and sighed blissfully.

"Beautiful." Miko said. "It reminds me of New Year back at home. This is the third year, and they will have the Demon Tournament to select the year's ruler."

"Cotton candy?" Robin held the pink stuff out to her.

They both had some.

"Here comes the finale! Yes!" Robin said.

In the sky, the display turned into a fusillade of redoubled intensity.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! Amazing!" Miko said, throwing out a hand and gold dust flew from it.

Robin laughed.

The dragon flew past the Ferris wheel and yanked Miko from her seat in its arms; she was carried screaming into the sky.

"Miko!" Robin said.

The dragon streaked over the bay. The carnival was now in the distant background. Miko struggled against the hold on her.

"Let me go!" Miko said. "ARE-TO!"

Chains bound up the dragon, and Miko fell into the water. She crawled out and shook herself off. The dragon went after her.

**Carnival Midway **

Cyborg and Beast Boy just won a game.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg said.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy said.

They traded a high five. Outside the booth, Beast Boy was handed his prize, a huge stuffed fox.

Beast Boy held it. "I wish I had a cute girl to give this to."

Cyborg chuckled. "Ya could give it to Miko."

Beast Boy laughed. "She doesn't like foxes."

Robin landed nearby, in a crouch.

Robin stood up. "Titans! Trouble!"

"Where's Miko?" Cyborg said.

"That's the trouble." Robin said.

He ran off; and all three followed him.

xxx

Reaching the end of the pier, they looked over the bay and saw Miko hopping over the waves and toward the beach. She was using the RANGU Lotis to fly on the back of a spiritual Lion. The dragon was hot on her tail. She looked back over her shoulder, gasped, and sidestepped to avoid a blaze of fire; turning onto her back, she threw a couple of DANA, a water-based Lotis that hit the nose without effect.

"Lay off!" Miko said.

A flip to face forward again, and she was off like a shot, jumping up and down over the waves. She angled herself toward the pier and and leapt neatly through the other four Titans; the pursuer did likewise.

"Who's her new best friend?" Beast Boy said.

"Don't know-" Robin socked his fist against palm. "-but I can't wait to meet him."

The chase looped around the Ferris wheel and back to the pier, where Miko stopped just behind the rest of the team. Beast Boy was first to attack, leaping high and turning into an alligator to bite at the tentacles' base-just barely missing. As the thing raced past Cyborg, he grabbed the dragon and hauled on it with all his strength. Ever so slowly, he was dragged forward a few feet before bringing the dragon to a stop.

"Don't know what you did to make this thing mad, Miko, but it couldn't hurt to apologize!" Cyborg said.

"You wish!" Miko snapped.

The dragon yanked itself out of his grip. Robin whipped out his staff, extended it, and went on the offensive; a mighty swing reverberated against the nose and drove the dragon back. It tumbled over the guardrails as he landed and put the weapon away. Beast Boy, back in human form, looked down after it; a loud splash is heard from down below.

"Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now." Robin said.

"But...why did it want to hurt me?" Miko said.

**Titans Tower**

"Thank you guys for saving me. I don't know how I'll repay you." Miko said. "How about lunch? I can help!"

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Kitsune said. She leaned against the back of the couch, but pushed off from it. "Still offering to make lunch, when we all know you're best suited for baking!"

Laughing, she opened her arms wide as Miko squealed with delight and ran over to hug her.

"Nee-san!" Miko said.


	8. Introductions

Kitsune hugged her sister.

"You must meet my friends!" Miko said.

Kitsune was yanked across the operations center before she could say a word.

"This is my big sister." Miko said. Kitsune stepped forward.

"Kitsune." Kitsune said. Miko was caught out at her boldness. "And since Miko told me all about the Titans in her letters, let me guess." She pointed. "Cyborg."

Cyborg held out hand to shake. "Pleased to meet you, little lady."

Kitsune shook his hand. "Let me see, you're running a processor of OS X Mark 9?"

"Th-That's right!" Cyborg was astounded. "You know about cybernetics?"

"I dabble." Kitsune said. "When Miko got big into bio-magical prosthetics, I dabbled in cybernetics. You should get her to tell you some time."

She went on to Beast Boy. "Hey Beast Boy! Do you wanna shake hands like this?"

She transformed into a six-tailed fox.

Beast Boy blinked and laughed, changing into a green fox and shaking tails with her.

Kitsune changed back and dashed over to the leader

"And you must be Robin." Kitsune grinned and held out a hand to shake.

Robin took it; and was flipped over Kit's shoulder.

"Whoa!" Robin said. "You've gotta teach me that!"

"That was MMA, Makai Martial Arts, a specific discipline taught only in Demon World and to yokai like myself." Kitsune grinned. "But I suppose one move couldn't hurt. You could take lessons from Miko too; she is a Lotis Master after all."

"So, sister, what brings you to Jump City?" Miko interrupted.

Kitsune crossed to the couch. "I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd see if you guys wanted to have some fun." She hopped over the back and sat. "Besides, I needed a rest. Rode a star here."

The three boys were at the couch in an eyeblink, leaving Kitsune by herself at the kitchen counter.

"Star?" Robin said.

"No way!" Cyborg said.

"Cool!" Beast Boy said.

"Okay. I used my powers to manipulate the molecules in the air and boom! There was a floating star!" Kitsune grinned. "Sis could you get me one of those sodas I've heard so much about." Kitsune turned to the boys. "So anyway, I'm zooming over the horizon, when all of a sudden-"

Miko walked toward the kitchen on the end of this. The refrigerator door opened and she looks in. It was an under-the-counter model, the sort that might be found in a college dorm room. A can of soda was on the top shelf.

"I see you have not changed either." Miko said.

She got the soda and closed the door.

**Demon World**

One by one, three dragons flashed across the water; and they approached large boat floating in the water at the edge of the Demon World Barrier. They each came back to their master, Black Angel, a large, winged man who stood on the edge of the ship, a safe distance from the barrier.

"The one that probed Jump City did not return. That is where we will find that girl." Black Angel said.


	9. Something Borrowed

**Titans Tower**

"Sister?" Miko said.

Miko was walking down the hall.

"Nee-san? Miko looked around a bit. "Nee-san, are you there?"

There was a racing video game in progress. Two vehicles, one green and one white, sped along a twisting elevated track, and the green one got out in front and blocked attempts by the white to pass. Cyborg and Beast Boy were on the couch; they are playing GameStation on the screen, and their respective expressions revealed right away who was winning.

"You want to pass me, but you can't pass me. You can't pa- " Cyborg was surprised; Beast Boy grinned. "You passed me!"

"Tighten the turn...jets...and nitro!" Beast Boy said.

He jumped up and did a laughing victory dance as Cyborg slumped over; a moment later, he was back on the couch. Miko walked up behind them.

"Tell me, have either of you seen Kitsune?" Miko said.

"Foxy? She was here just a second ago." Cyborg said.

His face went slack as Cyborg grinned; back to the screen. The white vehicle hugged the guardrail, then knocked the green one aside and zoomed on.

"Aw, yeah! Back in the lead!" Back to the couch; Cyborg laughed heartily.

"Can I play?" Miko said.

"Winner plays Kitsune." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. She rules at this game." Beast Boy said.

"I see." Miko said.

She walked away.

Miko headed off down the hall and sighed heavily. Through the open door to the gym, the shadows of Kitsune and Robin could be seen on the wall. They were close enough to touch, and they did so.

"That's perfect, Robin." Kitsune said.

Miko gasped sharply as her eyes bugged out.

"Hold me just like that, and..." Kitsune said.

She threw him the full width of the room; he spun in the air a bit before coming down on top of a rack of dumbbells. Miko was positively aghast at the sight. Robin peeled himself up from the floor, he was seen to be badly dazed from the impact.

"Learned that move from a daiyokai in Demon World." Kitsune said.

"Hello, Robin...and...my sister. Am I interrupting?" Miko said.

"Not at all. Kitsune was just showing me some yokai martial arts. How come you never taught me these cool moves?" Robin said.

Miko had no good answer.

"Probably because she doesn't know them. I always was the better fighter. Miko chose magick and the Lotis Path over martial arts." Kitsune lead him away. "Come on. I'll show you the technique I once used to stop a hunter."

Miko stared bug-eyed after them for a moment and then hung her head sadly.

Xxx

All the Titans except Miko were lounging on the couch in the operations center; Kitsune was reading a book.

"Friends!" Miko said.

She came in, balancing buckets of popcorn and candy along with stacks of DVDs.

"Let's have a stay-home movie night. I brought popcorn and candy. What kind of movie shall we view?" Miko said.

"Action." Robin said.

"Comedy." Beast Boy said.

"Sci-fi." Cyborg said.

Miko was caught off guard, and dropped her load of goodies. "Perhaps a double feature?"

"Forget the flicks, kids." Kitsune said.

Miko turned to look; Kitsune was sporting a short kimono

"We're going out!" Kitsune said.

"We are?" Miko said. Kitsune passed her. "Why are you dressed like—"

"A superhero?" Kitsune asked. "I wanted to try it out."

Kitsune turned to the other Titans. "Heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd, hot music."

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said.

"I'm in." Cyborg said.

"Why not?" Robin said.

One by one, Miko's comrades filed out.

"Whoo!" Cyborg said.

"I am a party animal." Beast Boy turned into a gorilla.

Robin passed Miko without saying anything; Kitsune was the last one out.

"Hope you don't mind me borrowing the superhero look." Kitsune said. "I really just wanna fit in, ne?"

Miko sadly, looked after her. "Why not? You have already borrowed my friends."

Kitsune departed, leaving Miko standing among the snacks and movies she dropped-the scattered remains of her plan to spend time with the gang.


	10. Party

**Warehouse**

A thumping dance beat was heard within as multicolored lights pulsed at the windows. The space was packed with partying teen. Kitsune made her way among the crowd, with all Titans except Miko closed behind. Beast Boy had returned to human form.

"Step aside, mortals, the master of illusion has arrived!" Kitsune said.

Kitsune looked back the way they came and saw Miko standing at a distance now. The fifth Titan moved hesitantly through the dancers and got jostled back and forth.

"Gomen...Gomen..." Her foot was trod on. "Ow! You stepped on my foot!"

Kitsune shook her head-"this was a lost cause"-and moved further into the crowd.

Kitsune was laughing. "Now don't tell me you big tough superheroes are afraid of a little dancing."

"Betcha Cyborg can do the Robot." Beast Boy said.

He did a little bit of that old dance and got a very unappreciative glare from the big bionic man standing next to him. Kitsune danced across the screen in front of the pair, after which they and Robin started to get into the spirit of things. Miko watched.

"This is stupid. Why don't you talk to her?" Miko said to herself. "She's being a real jerk. But I just can't..."

**Atlantic Ocean**

The ship that launched those four dragons drifted slowly into view; inside, Black Angel was still watching the shore on the main viewer.

"The girl may have defeated one dragon but she will not fare so well against three." Black Angel said.

They were launched, one by one, and they swam toward shore.

**Warehouse**

Miko sat on a ledge, head in hands. She was utterly dejected, and she heaved a sigh.

"Perhaps I do not belong here after all." Miko said.

"Of course you don't." Robin said, holding open the door at the top of the stairs that lead up to the roof. "You belong down there, having fun with the rest of us." Robin closed the door, stepping out. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is wonderful." Miko said. He sat by her. "The pounding music and blinding lights are quite enjoyable."

The words were barely out of her mouth before her real mood rearranges her face. Robin looked on with concern.

"Everything is not wonderful. I am happy to see her, but Kitsune rules at video games, and she has a green thumb, and she has cool moves. And I am nothing like her." Miko said.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "No, you're not. And I think-"

They were interrupted by a creak of hinges. Kitsune entered.

"How do I look?" Kitsune said.

"Fine. Look, can you give us a minute here?" Robin said.

This response was not quite what she expected. However, her demeanor changed in an instant with the music.

Kitsune gasped happily. "Oh, I love this song!"

She ran over, grabbed Robin's arm, and yanked him down through the skylight. It swung shut to leave Miko alone on the roof again. She sighed wearily and stood up from the ledge as the sound of something in flight was heard. Miko looked up.

"Huh?" Miko said.

From between the letters of the lighted sign on the roof, a glare could be seen fading away. Its source, one of the three dragon, pokes out and charged at her. A shocked gasp escaped her before the camera cut back to the party. Beast Boy and Cyborg were dancing to beat the band now, but the little green goofball stopped short and looked up. Miko and the dragon, visible only as silhouettes, were fighting it out on the skylight panes. It finally seized her in its claws and darted away.


	11. Initiation

Beast Boy ran across the room to track the dragon. Losing sight of it near the wall, he turned back to call in a little help.

"Cy! Miko's in trouble!" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg stopped dancing and turns to look, just as Beast Boy was grabbed by the claws of a second dragon and dragged toward the door.

"Whoa! Help!" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg ran after him, but was broadsided by the third kraken; he fetched up against the wall, and the kraken closed in.

The dragon hauling Beast Boy passed before she could stop it. Cyborg ran to lend a hand; and fired at the dragon; their impact jarred Beast Boy out of its grip, and he fell to skid across the floor. Through the skylight, Robin spotted the one that had caught Miko-it gained altitude and then went into a screaming dive to crash through the glass and into a pile of crates. She moved back to avoid the impact. Cyborg landed a punch against the dragon that struck him, after which Miko and the one that seized her break out of the crates. She blasted it back with a Sacred Arrow.

Beast Boy, momentarily in the clear, suddenly yelped and jumped back a bit to get out of the way of the one that tried to tow him in. Transforming into a tiger during his backflip, he lunged at the kraken and drove it across the room with a swipe of his paw. It stopped beneath Miko; in no time, it and the other two had closed in on her. She gasped and flew around and around to shake them, finally getting a breather thanks to Cyborg's flying tackle that brought down all of them. Looking down as his grunted rise to her, she saw him taking on the three craft. One was punched away, another slung out by its tentacles; the third, however, spun like a high-speed flail and sent him tumbling.

Robin and Kitsune were on the stairs. His attention was drawn by the commotion on the other side of the wall, he turned toward it as Kitsune tried to pull him away.

"Where are you going? Stay and talk to me." Kitsune said.

"Look, I just want to make sure that Miko's okay." Robin said.

Cyborg came crashing through the wall. As he stood up, rubbing his head and grumbling, Robin ran over to him.

"What's going on?" Robin said.

"Remember that thing that attacked Miko? It had friends." Cyborg said.

Kitsune looked alarmed and ran out with Robin.

"No! This is all my fault!" Kitsune exclaimed and leapt into the air.

Miko crashed out through the wall, hit the one opposite, and dropped into a nearby Dumpster. The three dragons float out as she opened the lid for a peek. One of them slammed it down on her head and started to hoist the entire container skyward; her screams were heard from inside as all three took off.

Robin's birdarang flashed into view and severed two of the tentacles holding the Dumpster, causing it to fall to the ground. It returned to his hand. Beast Boy was back in human form.

"Teen Titans! Go!" Robin and Cyborg said.

Before they could move, Kitsune flew over their heads and straight toward the three dragon, which moved to intercept. Kitsune waved her hands; one dragon froze solid, another exploded, and a third caught fire.

"Aw, yeah!" Cyborg said. The four Titans ran to her. "Good times!"

"Nice shooting, Tex." Beast Boy said.

"How did you know where to hit them?" Robin said.

"Lucky guess." Kitsune said.

"We could use luck like that. Maybe you oughta join the team." Cyborg said.

"Me? A Teen Titan?" Kitsune said.

The Dumpster lid swung open, and Miko poked her head up and gasped in undiluted shock. A banana peel had fallen on her head


	12. Runaway

**Titans Tower**

It was later that night, and waves broke loudly against the island's shores. Miko walked slowly to the edge, away from the camera, to silhouette herself against the full moon. She carried a backpack by the shoulder straps. She looks back-her face told the story: she was ready to throw in the towel once and for all.

Miko slung up the pack. "She will be a better Titan than I ever was."

She levitated off from the roof. Robin stepped out, and his words stopped her from heading into the great wide open.

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Robin said.

Having been called out in this manner, she could not look him in the eye, but instead dipped her head and descended back to the roof, her knees half-buckled. The backpack slid from her shoulders; finally she looked up at him.

"Robin, I-" Miko said.

The sound of an approaching craft drew a gasp from her and an over-shoulder look from him. It was Black Angel's ship. Slade was standing on its flat top deck. It turned 90 degrees to present one side to the Titans, and Slade lashed out and pushed Robin back and snared Miko. He covered her mouth before she could put up any sort of resistance, and the ship began to haul her away.

Robin got to his feet and sprinted most of the length of the roof, finally leaping over the edge toward the alien vessel. Slowly but surely, his momentum carried him closer to Miko; extreme close-up of one of her feet, with his hand straining toward it. The effort fell short, however, and she was lifted toward outer space as her muffled cries rang in the air.

The ship fell into view; now Black Angel was on the top deck, handling the navigational duties. Slade reached down to the control button and Miko's feet were just in front of him. He pressed the button; a force field appeared around the still-bound girl.

"Prepare to leave the harbor. We have the yokai girl." Slade said.

"Once we return to the Makai, you will pay for interfering in my plans." Black Angel said.

Miko could only struggle and grunt through her bonds.


	13. New Titan

Robin is hanging on upside down on the underside.

"Nobody's taking her away." Robin said.

He vaulted to the deck and lands facing Slade at the force-field holding cell.

"My friend stays here!" Robin said.

Slade roared and charged at him with a swing of that right arm, but he easily dodged this. A roundhouse also missed the Boy Wonder; Slade's next attack consisted of a series of right-handed laser blasts-the thing on his arm is a multi-purpose weapon. Robin leapt away from the shots, several of which hit the force field holding Miko and bounced off, and Slade charged toward him. An overhead swing crackled upon impact with the field and left his underarm exposed for Robin's counter-punch. This blow sent sparks up from the armor and pushed the aggressor back a bit.

Now the young man retreated to a spot near one of the ship's engines, on the side. Out came that tentacle, which he barely dodges; it hit the edge of his cape and deflected into the engine, causing it to flame out.

"No!" Black Angel said.

The craft begins to slow down, throwing her colleague off balance and putting the brawl on hold for the time being. It came to a standstill in the middle of the harbor.

"I cannot control it!" Black Angel said.

Robin scrambles across the deck to the control button and deactivated the force field. The ship descends ever closer to the shore as he peeled the tentacles away from her body.

"Robin!" Miko said.

"Come on!" Robin said.

They reached into view and join hands; and as they leap from the deck. The ship turned down nose first and ground into the shore, skidding a considerable distance before finally stopping and tumbling forward to land on its top deck. Miko lowered Robin safely to the ground and landed beside him.

"Miko! Robin!" Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Kitsune ran up.

"You guys okay?" Cyborg said.

Black Angel and Slade stood up amid the clouds of smoke pouring up from their wrecked ship. All five Titans braced for action.

"Titans! Get ready!" Robin said.

The two approach.

"In the name of Demon World, you will all be taken prisoner by me, it's king." Black Angel said.

Slade showed a document confirming this, the sight of which left the entire team momentarily stunned.

"Uh...you can't be the good guys. We're the good guys." Beast Boy said.

"And I am the Warrior King of Demon World, Black Angel, and this is my Guardian, Slade." Black Angel said.

"The yokai girl is a liar and a thief. She's committed high crimes throughout the entirety of Demon World." Black Angel said.

Miko was on the receiving end of the gesture. "I haven't been to Demon World in ages!"

Robin looked over at Kitsune. "But I know someone who has."

Kitsune glared. "Black Angel is planning on invading the Human World. My actions, while criminal, halted his invasion, and I don't care if that makes me a traitor. I came here to close the portal on this side."

Kitsune fired into the portal and Black Angel was dragged back to Demon World. Slade managed to escape.

Miko landed. "It's alright, Robin. Kitsune's no criminal. She's a fine Titan."


	14. Eclipse

A vehicle was turned on its side in the distance. A figure stood atop it, and a couple of Titans were facing off with him. They were as Cyborg, Kitsune, and Robin, and the vehicle was an armored car whose back doors had been broken open. Gold bullion spilled out to the pavement. The bearded, helmeted male figure perched on it was clad in a skintight black outfit with a light bulb on the chest, and both hands glow very brightly. This was Doctor Light.

"Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of Doctor Light!" Doctor Light said.

He brought his hands together; the Titans scattered as a broad beam shot toward them. Robin leapt high and flung a birdarang at the supervillain, who jumped down to avoid both it and the thrower's lunge.

"You're fast, but I doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light!" Doctor Light said.

He touched the bulb on his chest, causing it to glow and emit a wide-angle blast that propelled Robin over the roof of a nearby building. Beast Boy came around a corner and charged, turning into a wolf as he ran. The robber easily ducked this rush.

"A wolf is no threat when it's blind as a bat!" Doctor Light said.

He threw several glowing globes at the green lupine hero. They exploded in a series of brilliant flashes and left him so dazzled that he reverted to human form and clapped both hands to his head woozily. The next one in was Kitsune, who flew overhead and threw a barrage of Foxfire; Doctor Light created a radiant shield around himself to block them. He dropped it after she stopped firing, then threw a landmine-like device into the street. Its top opened to emit a wall of radiation that envelops Kitsune and blocked her in.

"Watch yourself, lightweight." Cyborg said.

He was over by the armored car. He had half of one axle in hand, tire and all, and he moved in for a swing.

"Things are about to get heavy!" Cyborg said.

He swung the axle down over his head, missing the enemy, but creating enough of a tremor upon impact to throw him back a few feet. Doctor Light concentrated his energy in one hand and projected an intense beam that broke the makeshift club in half. Laughing, he created a red projectile and directed it at Cyborg; it exploded in a terrific flash and storm of dust. The view cleared to show that the Titan was now embedded in stone, with only his head and hands free.

"Uh! Hey! Let me..." Cyborg said.

Doctor Light approached.

"Now if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold." Doctor Light said.

"I mind." Miko said, holding her spinning pentacle and aiming it at him. "Akuryo Tai—"

Before she could finish the incantation, a beam connected squarely with her and sent her to the street. He walked up behind her as she started to get up.

"Bit of advice." Doctor Light warmed up. "Find shorter magic words."

She got herself ready again; activating the necklace and trying to suck him in, but—He nailed her with another blast and drove her down the block again. Now he took his time walking up; she had her back to him.

Miko spoke menacingly. "Don't come any closer." He stopped.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the light?" Doctor Light said.

Snarling with pure rage, she swirled to her feet. Her eyes were red rather than their normal blue, her hair was teal blue, and her skin was gradually turning scaly and blue.

She extended a hand and a dragon tattoo on her shoulders came to life and literally ate Doctor Light—freezing him solid.

"MIKO! STOP!" Robin fearlessly had her around the waist. In a flash of silver light, Miko was Miko again.

Miko reached out before Robin could stop her, and the ice melted off the villain.

Hero and villain made eye contact, and Doctor Light held his hands up for cuffs. "I surrender."

"It's okay. You're going to be all right." Robin said.

"Please. Take me to jail! J-Just get me away from her..." Doctor Light begged.

"Dude! Miko, what did you do?" BeastBoy asked.

When she turns to face him, she had the face of the ice demon from before. He backed up behind Cyborg with a scream; she quickly composed herself and stalked away.

"What's her deal?" Beast Boy said.

Miko entered a dark alley and was soon lost to sight.


End file.
